The existing design of a standard commercial door strike plate is very basic. The outer dimensions of the door strike plate typically conform to applicable ANSI standards. Because of this standard, any commercial door strike plate should fit directly into any standard factory strike preparation cut out with no modifications required. Available door strike designs locate an open cavity, which is configured to accept a locking bolt and/or deadbolt of a corresponding door lock, anywhere on the strike plate. For the lock to work correctly, the location and size of the cavity and/or cavities of the door strike plate depends on the lock manufacturer's lock type and design (cylindrical or mortise) that the door strike plate receives and the variation in jamb depth to which the door strike plate mounts.
If the door lock hardware is not installed properly, as well as for other reasons, the locking bolt, latch and/or bolt of the door lock can hit the conventional door strike plate precluding the lock from actuating. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a door strike plate that is adjustable to allow different locks to work with a single door strike plate assembly. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a door strike plate assembly that can include multiple cavities to receive multiple latches, locking bolts and/or dead bolts.